The present invention generally relates to the field of automated vehicle steering control and to a steering controller for precision farming.
Agricultural operations can be improved if the locations of the implements performing the operations are accurately controlled. Satellite positioning systems, particularly those with local augmentation, can provide accurate location information. Systems for automatically steering agricultural tractors have been developed that use location information from satellite positioning systems to control implement location. Existing systems may have limited operating speeds. The operating speed may be reduced by dynamic limitations of the steering controllers used. Similar limitations exist in controlling the location of other vehicles.